ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Fury
Chris Fury is a Canadian born professional wrestler from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. He is currently signed to a contract with the WCCW promotion of the National eWrestling Alliance, and has also wrestled for the IWA, NWF, and HCWF promotions in the NeWA. He is also a former NeWA World Heavyweight Champion. Wrestling career IWA: Chris Fury made his professional wrestling debut in a major promotion on December 13, 1999 when he appeared on that night's episode of IWA Monday Night Rush. At the time the IWA was one of the top promotions in the National eWrestling Alliance. Fury was brought in by his long time friend Jason Jousma. Fury and Jousma went on to feud with Ray Masters which culminated in a battle field match between Masters and Jousma at the Toronto SkyDome, where Fury turned on Jousma by hitting him over the head with a baseball bat that was set on fire, costing Jo usma the match. Fury explained his actions by saying Jousma was trying to steal his spot light by involving himself in all the marquee matches against Masters. This started a violent feud between the former best friends which resulted in many backstage assaults and beeat downs between the two. During this time Chris Fury went on to win his first championship title, the IWA Cruiserweight Championship, and would go on to be the last man to hold that title. Shortly after the IWA closed down and Fury and Jousma never got to have their much anticipated match that had been building up for weeks. HCWF: 'Not long after the IWA closed it's doors Chris Fury moved on to another promotion in the NeWA, the HCWF. Fury appeared on HCWF TV with the IWA Cruiserweight Title belt claiming that he was the top cruiserweight wrestler in the world, and that it was the only title that mattered. He went on to capture the HCWF Cruiserweight Championship title belt on two different occasions during his stay there, and during his second reign as champion there, much like in the IWA, the promotion closed down. '''NWF: '''Chris Fury's next stop in the NeWA would be the Nightmare Wrestling Federation, where he would pick up his feud with his former best friend Jason Jousma. Fury and Jousma had many bloody battles in the NWF but eventually the president of the promotion stepped in and said he had seen enough of the two trying to destroy each other. He forced the two bitter enemies to team up and enter the tag team division. Dubbing them "Sudden Impact" and forcing them to wear pink tights and enter the arena to U2's "Discotheque", his goal was to embarrass and humble the two hardcore warriors. Eventually however Jousma and Fury started having success as Sudden Impact and in the end put their differences aside and rekindled their old friendship. Shedding the pink ring attire and horrible entrance music, Sudden Impact went on to become one of the top tag teams in the history of the NWF, capturing the tag team titles on two occasions, and going on to challenge for the NeWA Tag Team Titles at the ESPN European Onslaught event. Amidst much controversy Sudden Impact lost the match, which for reasons that still were never publicly shared, sparked a lot of bad blood between the team and the NeWA front office at the time. Shortly after Jousma quit the NWF and Sudden Impact was no more. Fury went on to win the NWF Tag Team titles for a third time, this time with Shawn Kearns as his partner. During this title reign however Fury grew fed with the politics of the NeWA and it's leaders and quit both the NWF and NeWA, disappearing from professional wrestling for almost four years. 'WCCW / MCW: '''After a four year absence from the ring Chris Fury made his return to professional wrestling with World Class Championship Wrestling in the summer 2005. During his time in WCCW Chris Fury was on a winning streak and about to get a major push in the company but suddenly due to unforeseen circumstances the WCCW closed it's doors. After the WCCW closed Fury once again disappeared from the professional wrestling spotlight. Eventually Fury would return to the ring, wrestling in Indy promotions throughout North America, and eventually moving to Japan to wrestle full-time. In the summer of 2009 a series of ominous video packages began to air on WCCW (which had reopened it's doors earlier that year) Monday Nightmare alluding to someone or something coming to WCCW to be reborn. The mysterious videos culminated in the shocking return of Chris Fury at the Black Death Pay-Per-View. Fury returned to the WCCW by brutally assaulting Jonathan Darkstar, who had just won a match to earn a shot at the WCCW Texas title. Now under the influence of a mysterious new spiritual leader named Doctor Vincent Saddler, Fury was more violent and impressive then ever before, and went on to capture the WCCW Texas Heavyweight Championship in his very first match back. On February 28, 2010 Chris Fury participated in a twelve man battle royal at the annual NeWA WrestleClassic event to crown a new NWA World Television Champion. Though Fury was not victorious he did out last almost everyone else in the match and was one of the final two participants remaining. After losing the WCCW Texas Title to Chris Schwartz at Ides of March, William Tocci presented Fury with a new Texas title belt, naming him the New Tradition Texas Heavyweight Champion. On May 5, 2010 it was announced that the Mid South Wrestling promotion had been purchased by SNC Corporations and would be reopening as a new member of the NeWA, and would be sharing it's roster with WCCW to help get itself off the ground. As a result of this all New Tradition title belts would now become MCW belts and thus Chris Fury was named the first Tennessee Heavyweight Champion of the new era of Music City Wrestling. On June 21, 2010, after over six months of warfare the feud between Chris Fury and Terence Harris would reach it's boiling point as the two looked to settle their differences once and for all in a barbed wire match in the main event at the 2010 WCCW Death Toll Pay-Per View event, with the recently vacated WCCW Southwest Heavyweight Title on the line. After a controversial finish to the match, Fury walked out the victor and the new WCCW Southwest Champion. Chris would eventually lose the title to Terence Harris a few months later, and in December 2010, SNC Corporation announced that they would be closing the WCCW. Just days later however Southwest Sports announced that they had acquired the rights to the promotion and would reopen, with the official relaunch being on January 8, 2011 at WCCW New Beginnings, where in the main event Chris Fury would finally get the shot he had been waiting his whole career for. A match for the NeWA World Heavyweight Title against Michael 'Snake Eyes' Cavenaugh. In the end Fury walked out the victor, and the new NeWA World Champion, realizing his lifelong dream. After losing the NeWA Championship in rematch with Michael Cavenaugh at the NeWA WrestleClassic pay per view, Fury disappeared from wrestling for close to half a year. He returned at the 2011 NeWA Wrestle Bowl Pay Per View, with an apparent new attitude and lease on life, as he came to the aid of his one time best friend Jason Jousma, claiming he had seen the ligh, rid himself of Doctor Vincent Saddler, and changed his ways. Appearance & Ring Attire Chris Fury stands five feet, eleven inches tall, and currently weighs in at 235 pounds. When he first debuted in the IWA in 1999 he weighed 225 pounds and was considered part of their cruiserweight division. Throughout his entire career Fury has had shoulder length black hair and some times may be sporting some sort of goatee or facial hair. Both of Fury's arms are covered in tattoo sleeves, which we saw for the first time upon his return to WCCW in 2009. In the beginning and for the majority of his career his ring attire consisted of usually some sort of black sleeveless shirt with either long shorts or pants and wrestling boots, with the exception of when he was forced to wear pink tights when he was in Sudden Impact. Once Chris Fury returned to the WCCW for his current run he debuted more traditional wrestling attire for the first time in his career. The current attire consists of black tights that are almost completely covered with various designs and logos in red and white, though the color scheme changes from time to time, as well as a sleeveless black ring jacket that he removes before his matches, with a hood that he usually wears over his head on the way to the ring, along with his double-cross logo on the front of it. Besides new attire and a lot of new tattoos Fury's physique had also changed when he returned to WCCW. He is now much more muscular, fit, and bigger looking than he's ever looked before in his career. Finishing & Signature Moves '''Finishers: *Posthuman Plunge (TKO) (Current finisher) *Unwilling Denial (Cradle DDT) *Fatal Fury (Fall forward vertical suplex) Signature Moves: *Anaconda Vice *Diamond Dust *Shining Wizard Championships Held IWA Cruiserweight Title ''' '''HCWF Cruiserweight Title (2x) NWF Tag Team Titles (3x: Twice as Sudden Impact with Jason Jousma, Once with Shawn Kearns) WCCW Texas Heavyweight Title MCW Tennessee Heavyweight Title WCCW Southwest Heavyweight Title NeWA World Heavyweight Title Notable Feuds Terence Harris (WCCW) Jason Jousma (IWA/ NWF/WCCW) The Unforgiven (NWF) Ray Masters (IWA) Bryan Sensation (HCWF) Entrance Themes "Scum of the Earth" by Rob Zombie (Current Theme) "Starfuckers Inc." by Nine Inch Nails '(2011 Theme, while NeWA Champion) '"Disposable Teens" by Marilyn Manson (WCCW 2009-2010 Theme) "You Know What You Are" by Nine Inch Nails (WCCW 2005 Theme) "Peace Not Greed" by Kotton Mouth Kings (NWF Sudden Impact 2nd Theme) "Discotheque" by U2 (NWF Sudden Impact 1st Theme) "Good God" by Korn (HCWF Theme) "Dead Bodies Everywhere" by Korn '(IWA 2nd Theme) '"Freak On A Leash (Remix)" by Korn (IWA 1st Theme) Links NeWA Official Website: http://www.newa-online.com WCCW Official Website: http://texaswrestling0.tripod.com/ MCW Official Website: http://mcw.fwrestling.com/ IWA Official Website: http://www.reocities.com/TimesSquare/Ring/7839/ HCWF Official Website: http://hcwf_prez.tripod.com/ NWF Official Website: http://dxfpres.tripod.com Category:Wrestlers